A View of My Life
by Princess Asuka
Summary: A view of life in the Katsuragi household, by none other than Pen-Pen! Is Pen-Pen just a penguin, or more? Read and Review. For all Pen-Pen lovers!


A View of My Life  
By Asuka Ikari  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who read my first fic (Asuka's Burden), I'm sorry! I know that it really sucked. I want to erase it from my mind and life forever. I really didn't think that anyone would read it. I know that a few people liked it, and if you would like to fix and finish it, you have my permission. Now, on to this story. This is a view of the Katsuragi Household by none other than, ta da: Pen2! Pen2 rules all! Pen2 no kami-sama! On with it!  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh no, they're at it again. Why does Misato have to work the late shifts? All I ask for is a nice cold refrigerator, two meals a day, some beer every now and then, and quiet!   
  
Everything was fine untill the red-head showed up. I was fine with Shinji, he fed me on time and kept quiet. My only quip about him was hogging bath time. Hey, I'm a penguin after all, I like the water! Asuka though, she is just plain annoying. you don't think I stay in my fridge all the time because I like it? Heck no! I'm a warm water bird. I do it to stay away from them! All Asuka and Shinji do is fight. Mostly caused and lead by Asuka. I personally like her, but, oh, the noise! I mean, come on, it's not like I'm any other kind of pet, like a dog or a cat. Oh, God forbid I was one of them. Luckily, they were wiped out during the Second Impact. I guess the Angels thought they would make humans suffer by getting rid of their companions. I don't miss them. It left an opening for us penguins to live the good life. (Little do the puny humans know, it is just a part of our plan to take over the world! Penhahahahahaha! Oops, forget what I just said. ^^)  
  
Misato is great. She is my favorite human. I like Ritsuko, too. I don't see her that often, though. I definitely don't like Kaji. He makes Misato cry too much.  
  
I met Gendo Ikari and Rei Ayanami only once, and they both scared me. Right after Misato got me, she joined NERV. I was still just a chick and she didn't want to leave me at home by myself, so she took me with her and put me in the little mini-fridge in Ritsuko's office. I don't remember much about that day, but I do remember this: I was scared, really and truly scared for the first and only time in my life. I was sleeping peacefully in the little bed Misato had made me when I heard the little door open and saw the light come on. I opened my little eyes and see this huge, scary, pale face framed with short blue hair. Her red eyes stared at me in disgust. She turned around and talked to the human man behind her.   
  
"Commander Ikari, what is this?" The girl had the gal to pick me up and shove me in the mean man's face. Now if this girl had frightened me, than this man nearly gave me a little penguin heart attack! Luckily, Misato came in at that moment, saving me from imminent 'disposal'. I still don't understand how Shinji could be related to that man.  
  
Oh, and I know all about the evangelion project. Misato tells me everything. Asuka talks in her sleep, as well. Mostly about Kaji, but sometimes she acts as if she is fighting Angels in her sleep. I am not to sure what I feel about Project E. I mean, I'm all for saving the planet, but who knows all about this. I still maintain that Commander Gendo Ikari is behind all of this. I try to tell them, but no, do they listen to a wise penguin? What can I do. If they won't listen, I can't help. Well, I guess I could help a little if I had opposable thumbs and could talk. (At least in their language.) As far as they know, I'm just a little warm-water penguin. But that's only as far as they know, he he.   
  
Signing out- Pen2, of the family Katsuragi, station-Earth  
  
TRANSMIT CODE- 2, Planet Pen  
RECEIVED  
TRANSMIT CODE- 1, Earth  
Thank you Lieutenant Pen to the second. Your family back home is honored by your achievements on Earth. Soon, we will have enough information to rule the planet. Do you wish to stay longer? YES/NO  
  
....YES....  
  
Good luck, Lt. Pen to the second.  
PLANET PEN- out  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pen2 or Evangelion, but I do own the planet Earth. I am rule of all!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!   
~ Doctor walks into the insane lock-up~  
Doctor- Time for your medication, Asuka Ikari.  
Asuka Ikari- I am Asuka, ruler of all!  
Doctor- Yes, yes. Do you want to see the pretty colors again and all the penguins?  
Asuka nods.  
Doctor- Well, take this.  
(Hands Asuka medication)  
Asuka- look at them go! Woo hoo! Pretty colors!  
  



End file.
